


yule ball blues

by jihwannaone (hongpikachu)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daniel-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, M/M, Pining, im so sorry, not a slow burn, really rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpikachu/pseuds/jihwannaone
Summary: #8: Kang Daniel is supposed to be pursuing his long time crush, Ong Sungwoo, in the hopes of dating him this Christmas season. But he finds himself falling for his best friend, Yoon Jisung, who is hopelessly in love with the evasive, Hwang Minhyun.





	yule ball blues

**Author's Note:**

> as much as i wanted this to be longer and more detailed, i didn't have the luxury of time to do so and so the middle to ending parts were a little rushed >< i still hope you enjoy reading this though as much as the other entries in the collection~

“Daniel? Aren’t you going to sleep yet? You might get caught up here.”

 

The warmth from the palm spreads through Daniel’s skin and he immediately knows who was behind him that sets his heart at ease. 

 

“Jisung hyung, you won’t let them know, right? I can’t sleep again tonight.”

 

“Is this why you keep on falling asleep in class?” Daniel’s fingers fidget at the tip of the sleeves of his robes. This time, Jisung takes a seat on his side, gazing up to look at the obvious blanket of stars. 

 

Jisung’s long flowing robes meeting with Daniel’s, dark with yellow accents side by side, the older’s head boy badge just twinkling thanks to the dim of the moon up above the astronomy tower. 

 

“The teachers have noticed and told me about it, that’s why I came to find you.”

 

Daniel’s hair changed color from pink to a mixture of blue and green, and the fact that he feels it makes him regret that he used magical hair dye in the first place when he could have just settled for the muggle kind. Jisung notices and stifles a chuckle to himself. 

 

“So, is it something you want to talk about? I’m worried about you, Niel. Not just as the head boy but as your best friend.”

 

_ “I’m fine hyung, this is normal.” _

_ “I don’t want to bother you with my problems.” _

_ “It’s something small, I don’t think it’s worth wasting your time.” _

 

Various excuses fill Daniel’s mind and threatens to spill from his lips yet he never has the heart to lie or run away from Jisung. The pink starts to get back on his head, swirling with thin streaks of blue and flamingo. 

 

“It’s the Yule ball. I… I don’t have anyone yet. It’s so stupid of a problem, I know, but it just bothers me so much.”

 

The younger expects a laugh, or some kind of mockery and judgment from Jisung (because as kind as he is, he is human as well), but he was met with brief silence then an intake of breath. 

 

“Are you bothered because you haven’t asked out this person yet?” Daniel purses his lips in thought at the question. As much as he looks mature and dependable, he can be naïve and a bit of a coward when it comes to confrontation. He wanted to at least give Jisung an answer, but the silence was more than enough for Jisung.

 

“You’re waiting for this person to ask you out?”

 

Immediately the pink darkens on Daniel’s hair and despite the dim lighting, it was quite evident, and Jisung knowingly smiles. It was more of a statement than a question, as it seems.

 

“If this person doesn’t ask you out, what would you do?”

 

“I don’t know, hyung. I mean, I might still go to the ball but I wouldn’t know what to do if I see him with his date.”

 

There was silence once more, both of them staring at the stars above the night sky. However, the feeling in his chest wasn’t heavy anymore. Daniel still had a multitude of questions in his head and unrecognized feelings in his heart, but he was less restless as when all of it started. 

 

“Will you regret it if you didn’t try to at least ask him out as well?”

 

The younger was about to open his mouth to reply, but Jisung was already standing up and hoisting the pink-haired second year from his seat. “Let’s go now, wouldn’t want to be late for class tomorrow or get caught here by the scary caretaker,” and with that, they were on their way back to the Hufflepuff burrow.

 

 

“Niel don’t you have quidditch practice?”

 

Jisung whispers across the table with his eyes still glued to the half-full parchment in front of him. Daniel had his books in front of him as well, but instead of opening them to study, he opts to doodle animated figures on his own parchment.

 

“I do, but I pretended to be stuck with homework. Will he be here any minute now, hyung?”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they’re sorting out some confusing part of the brewing process before coming here. You know how those two are perfectionists.”

 

And as if on cue, two figures just strode down the other aisle and at the sound of rustling robes and faintly echoing footsteps, Daniel’s head turned swiftly to the direction, and doing the most so that his jaw wouldn’t fully drop to the surface of the table. 

 

Jisung’s gaze follows suit but he seemed to be more in control of his composure, to which he flashes a smile at the figures approaching his way. 

 

“Hello Minhyun, Seongwoo. I hope I didn’t bother you much with this, my homework is really kicking me in the head.” Jisung addresses the two figures, one with the blue accents seated beside Jisung and the other with green and silver accents on his robe beside Daniel.

 

“You must be the childhood friend Jisung talks about a lot. I’m Ong Seongwoo, Slytherin.” he says with the kindest smile and Daniel grips too hard on his quill that it almost broke in half. He manages to let go somehow and give the other’s extended hand a brief shake (along with his hair turning a neon pink, embarrassed as to how his palms have gotten cold and sweaty). 

 

“And I’m Hwang Minhyun. You probably already know which house I’m from?” the other one spoke while gesturing to the hint of blue and black on his tie, and hearty laughter was exchanged around the table.

 

About half an hour has passed when Daniel feels his palms getting drenched even more, the bottom portion of the quill’s feather now all crumpled and deformed. It was all too quick, Jisung standing up and leaving the table with Minhyun, saying something like getting a book from one of the shelves and needing help, giving a subtle signal for Daniel to take the chance.

 

And the words were there scribbled in some kind of enchanted ink only for him to see. For months of trying and planning, he’s finally had Seongwoo cornered and ready for the big question.

 

But this is just as nerve-wrecking (or even so much more) than Daniel’s first quidditch match (although he’s thanking God, Buddha, and Merlin for actually not vomiting this time) and he internally panics so much more when he realizes that Seongwoo can actually see how he feels by his hair color, which has now turned into a mix of pale pink and blue-violet.

 

All he had to do was ask Seongwoo to the Yule Ball, and he doesn’t have much time (or so he thinks), but all he does is stare agape at the Slytherin who was too engrossed with his book.  _ “Just do it, Daniel. Nike! Nike!!”  _ he talks to himself mentally but that’s just as far as he could go.

 

At their proximity he sees the three moles perfectly placed on the other’s cheek and he just couldn’t help but marvel at the sight, comparing such to the stars up in the sky that would be too distant to reach. And maybe Seongwoo was just meant to be a star in Daniel’s life.  _ “Not if you start building a rocket to reach him!” _ Again he thinks, nags at himself, and yet he still feels enchanted and too dumbfounded that he just resorts to pretend to take notes on his parchment once more.

 

“Are you scared of me?”

 

Seongwoo speaks without drifting his gaze from the textbook he’s engrossed in reading. The usual mischievous glint in his eyes disappeared and Daniel’s senses go into a frenzy, not understanding if he found the Seongwoo right now as intimidating or hot (maybe both).

 

“No! I’m not! I just-- “

 

Daniel didn’t manage to finish his half-coherent explanation as Jisung and Minhyun settle back into their seats, hints of laughter leaving their lips. On the corner of his eye, Daniel notices Jisung’s happiness, then drifted to Seongwoo’s smile that doesn’t shape his eyes to full crescents. 

  
  


 

 

“I might have messed up.”

 

Daniel declares a month before the Yule Ball, staring at the astronomy tower window, listening to the calming pitter-patter of the raindrops. He tugs on his sleeves both due to coldness and disappointment.

 

“It’s not your fault. I guess it’s harder than it seems.”

 

In the middle of this cold and rainy night, the warmth that radiates from Jisung’s palm seeps through his robes and sends comfort on his tensed muscles.

 

“Don’t stress about this too much. It’s not the end of the world if things with him wouldn’t work out.”

 

That night, Daniel was more determined than ever to finally ask Seongwoo to the prestigious Yule Ball. As he remembers the tenderness and calm of Jisung’s words and touch, he manages to sleep well and put the day’s failure aside.

 

 

  
  


He remembers the first time he sees Seongwoo, he was in his second year and already practicing for his first ever quidditch match. The sport reminds him of baseball, except that he was to be suspended in the air and trying to identify which ball is to be hit, to be shot, and to be caught.

 

But the moment his eyes catch sight of Jisung along with the other prefects from each sight, his breath was taken away and that he was blown from upfront, air knocking out of his lungs because even from a couple of feet away from the ground, Ong Seongwoo, prefect of the Slytherin house, was still just as devilishly handsome.

 

That day he wakes up in the infirmary, greeted by Madam Pomfrey’s and Jisung’s nagging, but all of those sounds were drowned out by the sound of his heart beating loudly as he becomes hopelessly infatuated. 

 

That was two years ago and now that Seongwoo was in his final year along with Jisung and Minhyun, he thinks that he needs to be more determined. But with each encounter they get to have, Daniel could never find the proper words to tell Seongwoo, nor can he explain freely how smitten he is by his twinkling eyes and his captivated smile, how he feels all kinds of fuzzy whenever Seongwoo’s voice graces his ears. He wants Seongwoo to know before they drift apart after their last year.

 

The next time he gets stuck on a corner with Seongwoo was when they were hiding in one of the alleys beyond Hogsmeade. As a rule, they weren’t supposed to wander off too far and yet Daniel didn’t have much sense of direction and Seongwoo had a knack for adventure. Daniel was thankful for the snow that piled up on his head to have it covered on his pinked hair even if his scalp felt definitely frozen. 

 

“You know, this is gonna be my last Hogsmeade trip so be honored to have spent it with me.” The Slytherin joked with a hearty laugh, and that was definitely Daniel’s most memorable Hogsmeade trip, if only he ignores the nagging feeling on his gut, that is.

 

 

 

Over the holidays, Daniel came across Seongwoo once more, but this time he wasn’t the one cornered on an alley. He only spots the raven hair and tall stature pressed up against the wall. As much as he didn’t want to believe it, everything was there before his very eyes. All he wanted was for all of this to be a bad dream once he caught a quick glimpse of the blue and black necktie and the shining prefect badge.

 

Seongwoo was caught in an intense liplock with Minhyun.

 

Nothing else was to be done but run, as far away as possible. Somehow he ended up in the astronomy tower, feet dangling as he settles himself on one of the high stools, getting a clearer view of the approaching sunset. 

 

Jisung enters the room not long after, eyes rimmed with red although not as puffy, but he still managed a broken smile at Daniel. “Niel-ah, I guess I’ve lost my date prospect to your date prospect.”

 

And yet, even if those words were supposed to hurt, for some reason, the latter doesn’t feel so bad at all.

 

“Jisung hyung, come here and let’s watch the sunset. You always take care of me so let me do the same for you.”

 

The laugh that Jisung lets out, albeit brief, was probably more memorable than the sunset they watched that afternoon.

 

 

  
  


_ Epilogue _

 

The common room inhabitants were restless as some students were getting all dolled up for the Yule Ball. Daniel wasn’t an exception, adjusting his slightly crooked bowtie with a satisfied smile splayed on his lips as it was on the perfect angle. 

 

“Daniel, hurry up! We’re gonna be late, the headmaster won’t let us live.” Jisung said while slightly tapping on his foot, a small pout forming on his lips while his brows furrowed slightly. He doesn’t show it but he really does find Daniel stunning with his suit and hair brushed up, now turning a pastel-like shade of red. 

 

“Okay, I’m all ready now! Let’s go?” The younger offered his arm to let Jisung’s link with it, only to earn a playful punch from the prefect. “We’re gonna be late and you still have the time to act cheeky with me, Kang Daniel?” He said, though still linking his arm onto the offered one. 

 

Just as they were about to head out to the door, the taller stops on his tracks, Jisung following suit with an feigned irritated look, almost ready to start a lecture when he was cut off by Daniel.

 

“Jisung hyung… Mistletoe…” His words were hushed, uttered softly and carefully that Jisung couldn’t help but blush. Both of them look up at the growing plant with red fruit dangling just a meter or so above them, as if teasing them for spending a moment together.

 

Despite the age gap, Daniel was taller than Jisung, who was looking at the plant then at the former with a tinge of hesitation. Silence was heavy before them, but no words were needed as Daniel took the lead, inching closer and pressing his lips against the other’s. It was soft, tender, careful, and delicate; everything that Seongwoo wasn’t. There wasn’t any ounce of fear, hesitation, or doubt. Daniel wasn’t scared this time and he was sure. Maybe it had been Jisung all along.

 

All those feelings were poured out in the kiss, pulling away with bright red cheeks and dazed eyes, breaths shallow and recovering from the sudden surge of air to their lungs. 

 

Daniel wonders how it would be if he had realized sooner that his heart has been longing for Jisung all those moments, that he was more than drawn to the warm touch that resembled of summer air and sea breeze, not the stars on Seongwoo’s cheeks that were distant and out of reach.

 

But those thoughts remain as they are: just thoughts. Right here and right now is the perfect timing, and as their fingers intertwined while walking to the halls, nothing else has ever felt more perfect.

 

Jisung flashes him a smile and that was when he knows that everything will be perfect. 


End file.
